


One Place, Different Stories

by pelin19



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelin19/pseuds/pelin19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sıcak bir ağustos gününde Flo'nun Yeri'nde masalar dolup taşıyor, her gelen kendi hikayesini de beraberinde getiriyordu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Place, Different Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Merhabalar, birazdan okuyacağınız hikaye tek başına bir one-shot olarak da okunabilir. Fakat içinde geçen karakterlerden; 
> 
> Will ve Luca, "Highway Stories"
> 
> Nina, "Sing It For The World"
> 
> Gabriel ise, "I'm So Sorry" isimli hikayelerimin baş karakterleridir. Dördünü böyle bir hikayede bir araya getirmek istedim. Dediğim gibi, önceki hikayeleri okumadan da bu hikayeyi okuyabilirsiniz. Ama onlari da okursaniz mutlu olurum :3

Sıcaklardan yakınmayan bir kişinin bile bulunmadığı bir ağustos günüydü. Flo'nun Yeri her zamanki gibi yolcuların bir numaralı mola yeri, ahşap binanın kırmızı kapısı devamlı açılıp kapanıyor, masalar dolup taşıyordu.

İçeri yeni giren kıvırcık saçlı kız kafasındaki sevgilisinin armağanı olan mavi şapkayı çıkararak etrafa göz gezdirdi. Geçen yaz geldiğinden beri çalan grup dışında değişen hiçbir şey olmamıştı lokantada. Sarışın adam gitmiş, yerine parlak kırmızı saçlı bir kız gelmişti.

Will, favorisi olan koltuklarda yer bulamayınca, tezgahtaki taburelerden birine tünedi. Telefonunu çıkarıp sevgilisine kısa bir mesaj atarken önünde duran garsonla kafasını kaldırdı. O, garson Kat'i tanısa da Kat onu tanımamış, yüzünde sabırsız bir ifadeyle elindeki kalemle diğer elindeki bloknota vurdu. Kıvırcık kız bununla uyanmış, Kat'e favorisi olan buzlu çaydan sipariş etti.

O sırada lokantanın bir ucunda çalmakta olan grubun solisti kısa bir ara vermeye karar vermiş, kızıl saçlarını savurarak uçar adımlarla tezgaha yanaşmıştı. Kat, onun ne isteyeceğini tahmin etmiş, koca bir bardak suyu kızıl kızın önüne koydu. Solist kız, suyu bir çırpıda içtikten sonra yüzünde memnun bir ifadeyle Kat'a teşekür etti.

"Performansın çok güzeldi. Çok hoş bir sesin var." diye solist kıza laf attı Will. Kızıl kız, bununla hafifçe utanmış, yanakları da saçlarının rengine yaklaşmıştı.   
"Teşekkür ederim." dedikten sonra Will'e elini uzatarak kendini tanıttı. "Nina."

Wil, kızın elini sıktıktan sonra, bir yandaki tabureye geçerek Nina'ya yaklaştı. Kat'in o sırada getirdiği buzlu çayından bir yudum aldıktan sonra, "Ne zamandır burada söylüyorsun?" diye sordu.  
Nina, ucunda oturduğu yüksek tabureye iyice yerleşirken yanıtladı.   
"Çok değil, bir ay oldu." dedi.   
Will, "Ne güzel." diye gülümsediğinde, Nina sordu.   
"Hangi rüzgar attı seni buraya?"  
"Ah, sevgilimi bekliyorum. Neredeyse bir aydır görüşemiyoruz. Sonunda onu tekrar görebileceğim." diye yanıtladı kıvırcık kız.  
Nina, "Onu çok özlemiş olmalısın." dediğinde Will heyecanla evet anlamında kafasını salladı. O sırada Kat ikisinin önüne patates kızartması dolu bir tabak bıraktı ve göz kırptı. Nina, tabaktan bir patates alıp kemirmeye başlamadan önce, "Nasıl tanıştınız? Sormamda sakınca yoksa tabi..." dedi.

Will, saçmalama dercesine elini savurduktan sonra anlatmaya başladı.  
"Aslında bu biraz uzun bir hikaye ama geçen yaz küçük bir otostop maceram vardı. Luca'yla da o sırada tanıştık. Ben onun arabasını tamir ettim-"  
"Daha çok hayatımı kurtardı." İtalyan aksanlı bir ses araya girerek konuştu. Luca, Will'in omzuna kolunu atarak devam etti. "İnan bana o anda Will olmasaydı ne yapardım bilmiyorum. O araba biraz hayati önem taşıyor da."  
Will, taburesinde yan dönerek yanındaki sarışın adama sıkıca sarıldı. Luca da ona sanki yıllardır onu görmüyormuşcasına sarıldığında, Nina özel bir ana tanıklık ediyormuş gibi hissetti ve gözlerini kaçırma ihtiyacı duydu.

Bir süre sonra Will, Nina'nın varlığını tekrar hatırlayarak Luca'yı kızıl kızla tanıştırdı.  
Üçü patatesleri bitirerek sohbet ederken Luca, Nina'ya sordu. "Ne zamandır şarkı söylüyorsun?"  
"Aslında kendimi bildim bileli söylüyorum, tabii duşta söylediklerimi sayarsanız. Profesyonel olarak iki yıldır söylüyorum sayılır." diye cevapladı kızıl kız.  
Luca büyüyen merakıyla, "Duşakabinin sınırlarından çıkıp sahneye adım atmanı ne sağladı peki?" diye sordu.  
Nina bununla gülerek cevapladı. "Lisede hoşlandığım bir kız vardı. Riley. Ona yaklaşmamın tek yolunun duşun sınırlarından çıkmak olduğunu keşfettim." dedi.  
Kıvırcık kız, bununla gülümsedi ve "İşe yaradı mı bari?" diye sordu.   
Nina, yüzünde hüzünlü bir gülümsemeyle kafasını evet anlamında aşağı yukarı salladı.  
"Neredeyse iki yıl birlikteydik. Ta ki..." Kızıl kızın sözü bir an boğazında düğümlendi. "Ona söz verdim, şarkı söylemeyi bırakmayacağıma dair." diye devam etti Nina. "Son anında, son nefesini verirken benden ona söz vermemi istedi. Nasıl hayır diyebilirdim ki?"  
Wil, oturduğu yerden kalktı ve genç kıza sıkıca sarıldı. Luca, "Üzgünüm." diye mırıldandığında Nına, "Ben de." diye yanıtladı onu.

Üçü sohbet etmeye devam ederken, lokanta gittikçe daha da kalabalıklaştı. Nina, Kat'ın herkese yetişemediğini gördüğünde genç çiftten müsade isteyerek tezgahın arkasına geçti ve Kat'a yardım etmeye başladı. Birkaç dakika sonra Will ve Luca, kızıl kıza el sallayarak kırmızı kapıdan çıktılar.  
Nina onların arkasından gülümserken tezgaha arkası dönük bir şekilde duvardaki bardakları düzeltmeye başladı.

Bardaklarla işi bitince önüne dönen genç kız, tezgahın önünde oturan sarışın, siyah deri ceketli adamı görünce yerinden sıçradı.  
"O kadar da korkutucu olduğumu sanmıyorum aslında." dedi sarışın adam.  
"Ah, geldiğinizi duymamıştım, yanlış anlamayın beni." diye kendini açıklama ihtiyacı hissetti kızıl kız.  
Sarışın adam ona hafifçe sırıtmaktan başka bir cevap vermeyince Nina biraz gerilerek "Siparişinizi alabilirim isterseniz." dedi.  
Adam, bir an aldığı yerden uyanarak, "Sipariş, doğru. Bir bira, lütfen." dedi.  
Nina, sessizce bir bardağı bira musluğunun ucuna tuttu ve bardağın dolmasını izledi. Bardak dolunca onu küçük bir tabak kuruyemiş ile birlikte adamın önüne bıraktı. Sarışın adam bardağa doğru uzanınca Nına, adamın elindeki kanla kaplı sargıları gördü. Bir an kendini tutamayarak "Elleriniz!" dediğinde, sarışın sargılara bir bakış attıktan sonra, "Önemli bir şey değil." dedi ve omuzunu silkti.  
Nina, kesin bir ses tonuyla, "Önemsiz olsa bu kadar kanamaz. Ayrıca o sargıların değişmesi lazım." dediğinde adam iç geçirerek, "Al ne istiyorsan yap." diyerek pes etti.  
Nina, tezgahın arkasından çıktı ve adamı da peşinden üzerinde "Yalnızca Personel" yazan ağır kapıya sürükledi. İkisi Nina'nın ağır kapıyı ittirmesiyle içeri girdikten sonra genç kız sarışın adama çekyatı işaret etti. Adam oturduğunda Nina, duvardaki ecza dolabına ilerledi ve lazım olan şeyleri aldı.  
Nina, onun elindeki sargıları açarken, sakin bir sesle "Gabriel." dedi adam. Nina, onun kahverengi gözlerine bir bakış attıktan sonra kendi adını söyledi.

Gabriel, bununla hafifçe gülümsedi ve "Ateş." dedi. Nina, onun adının anlamını bilmesiyle şaşırmış, bunu ondan gizlemedi.  
"Nina'nın bir çok anlamı vardır ama ateşi bilen pek olmaz." dedi.  
"Nasıl desem, ateşe karşı bir zaafım var. Ateş hakkındaki çoğu şeyi bilirim." diye onu yanıtladı Gabriel.  
Nina, sargıları çıkarıp elleri temizledikten sonra temiz sargıları Gabriel'in eline sardı. Genç adam, kıza teşekkür ettikten sonra ikisi tekrar tezgaha döndü.

Gabriel, Nina'nın verdiği birasına devam ederken genç kız bir süre diğer müşterilerle ilgilendi.  
"Sen garson olarak çalışmıyorsun, değil mi?"  
Sarışın adamın sorusuyla Nina yine yerinden sıçradı. Gabriel yarı gülerek yarı bozularak, "Bunu yapmaktan vazgeçmelisin." dedi.  
Nina ona ters bir bakış atarak, "Sen de en beklemediğim anlarda konuşmaktan vazgeçmelisin." dediğinde Gabriel ellerini teslim olurcasına havaya kaldırdı.  
Kızıl kız gülerek kafasını silkeledi ve yanıtladı.  
"Evet, garson değilim. Aslında burada şarkı söylüyorum." dedi ve ileride duran enstrümanları işaret etti.  
Gabriel, etkilenmiş bir şekilde onun gösterdiği yere baktı.   
Nina, tereddüt ederek, "Sakıncası yoksa eline ne olduğunu sorabilir miyim?" diye sordu.  
Sarışın adam bir süre eline baktıktan sonra sanki havanın ne kadar güneşli olduğundan bahsedercesine, "Babamı dövdüm." dedi.

Nina, bir an durakladıktan sonra, "Peki." diyerek işine geri döndü. Bu kesinlikle Gabriel'in beklediği tepki değildi. Genç adam anlamayarak kaşlarını çattı ve, "Nasıl yani? Sana az önce öz babamı dövdüğümü söyledim ve verdiğin tek tepki bu mu?" dedi.  
Kızıl kız, siyah gözlerini tezgahtan kaldırarak Gabriel'in kahverengilerine dikti.  
"Eğer babanı benden tepki almak için dövdüysen, boşuna. Boktan babalar hakkında biraz fikrim var. Yaptığının aşağı yukarı geçerli bir nedeni olduğunu düşünüyorum." dedi.

Gabriel hafifçe sırıtarak hala bitmemiş olan birasından bir yudum daha aldıktan sonra, "Seni sevdim, Kızıl." dedi. Nina, ona gözlerini devirse de o da sırıtmadan edememişti.  
"Seninkiyle ne oldu?" diye sordu Gabriel.  
"Önce şarkı söylememe kızdı, sonra kız arkadaşıma en sonunda yaptığım her şey adama batmaya başladı. Ben de bir iki ay önce kapıyı çarptım çıktım." diye yanıtladı onu kızıl kız.  
Gabriel anlayışla kafasını salladığında Nina omuz silktı.  
"Beni yanlış anlama, Kızıl, ama kalacak yerin var mı?"  
Nina bir an onun amacını düşünse de yüzündeki ciddiyetten adamın gerçekten onun iyiliğini merak ettiğini anlamış, "Var, var. Riley'nin -sevgilimin- kardeşiyle kalıyorum." dedi.  
Sarışın adam, tezgahtan bir yerlerden bulduğu kalemle önündeki peçeteye bir şeyler yazarken "Numaram burada. Olur da başına sakat bir şey gelirse veya herhangi bir şeye ihtiyacın olursa aramaktan çekinme. Gerçekten çekinme, Kızıl. Saat falan önemsiz." dedi ve peçeteyi kıza uzattı. Nina, kafası karışmış bir şekilde elinde peçeteyle ona neden dercesine bakınca Gabriel ondan beklenmeyecek bir ses tonuyla, "Daha önce dediğim gibi seni sevdim, Nina ve seni çok benzettiğim biri var. Başına onun gibi bir şey gelsin istemem." dedi.

Daha sonra Nina cevap veremeden oturduğu yerden kalktı. Cebinden bir banknot çıkartıp boş bardağın altına sıkıştırdı ve kıza eliyle selam verdikten sonra lokantanın kapısından çıktı ve gitti.  
Nina bir süre onun arkasından şaşkınlık ve kafa karışıklığıyla baktıktan sonra yüzünde bugün tanıştığı insanların hatırasıyla tezgahın arkasından çıktı. Köşede duran enstrümanlarının yanına gitti ve en sevdiği işi yapmaya devam etti.  
Nina, ipek gibi sesiyle şarkı söylerken Flo'nun Yeri'nde bir gün daha bitti.


End file.
